A Vexian and Mobian's Future
'Plot' Thunder Punch is 18 and has defeated Kron the master of the monstrosity dimension and has finally created peace in Vexia. But in order to keep it like that Thunder Punch must leave in order to keep the original monster gems power inside Vexia's core. It's time to say goodbye to Vexia's fastest hero as he paves a new journey in Möbius with Venus. It's a new chapter on these two as their lives intertwine. 'Möbius and a Family' Thunder Punch: *walks into Venus' cafe* Hello? It's me? Venus:*Smiles, going to Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch! *hugs him* Thunder Punch: *hugs he* I'm glad your here. I have something to tell you. *he sits down as he tells her that the monster gems no longer exist and he can no longer return to Vexia* Venus: Oh... Well, at lest your here with me. *hugging him* Too bad you can't see your friends, huh... Thunder Punch: *leans back in the chair* Yea... I perm innately opened the gateway to Vexia so they can visit but I can't. I came to see you since your all I really have in this world. *smiles a bit & blushes* Venus:*she smiles, hugging him*We'll have a family soon, Thunder Punch. So it won't just be me you'll have in this world. *she smiles sweetly.* Thunder Punch: *gets surprised and leans too far back in the chair and falls* What? *gets back up* I'm a dad? Venus:*blushes, nodding*Yep, Father of two! A male and a Female, their not twins. Thunder Punch: * is overcome by joy and picks up Venus smiling* I'm A Dad! *kisses Venus* When did this happen? Venus:*Blushes*W-When you last visited me. *she hugs him*I didn't notice that I was going to have two kids till I visited the doctors last month. *smiles.* Thunder Punch: *blushes as he scratches his head* Ahhh, that special visit. *holds Venus close* Well I'm just glad that I'm becoming a father to our children. *kisses Venus* Venus:*Kisses him in return, smiling as she blushes* Thunder Punch: *kisses her deeply* I'm so happy that we'll have a family. Venus:*smiles*I'm happy too, Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch: *holds her close* So when's the due day? Venus:*Blushes*They say maybe next week Friday. Thunder Punch: '''*hugs Venus* Im going to be a dad next week! *kisses Venus deeply* I wish my friends could know about this... '''Venus: Yea... *hugging him.* Thunder Punch: '''*holds her hands* One day they'll see our family. But for now I'll live in station square. Im going to an awesome father to our future kids and Husband to you. *nuzzles her* '''Venus: *smiles happily, nuzzling him*Yes you will be~ 'The Due Day' Thunder Punch: '''*running down the street with Venus in his arms* Venus! Are you ok? '''Venus:*Whimpers, hugging him as she pants*I-It hurts slightly. Thunder Punch: *goes faster* Well get you to a doctor asap! *runs inside the hospital with Venus* I need a doctor! Venus:*Whimper as they take her to a room quickly.* Thunder Punch: * is in the waiting room walking back and forth* *a portal opens up in the room and Blue Jay, Fire Arm, Dark Storm and the rest of the gang enters* Thunder Punch: How did you? Fire Arm: Yea, we know about you being a dad. We still visit Mobius man. We cam to see you and Venus so just keep calm and wait Blue Jay: Yea man. Were here for yall Mimi: Yea. (in the future she gives up on T.P and dates a ferret* Rodney: *hits his back* We cant wait to see the new ones join the family Wing, Lemony,Mai, Dark Storm, Jacob are sitting in the waiting room smiling at T.P Fire Arm: Ruza is getting Daemondan and the others. Get ready to be a dad! Thunder Punch: Thank you all so much. * the doctor calls in T.P to help with the delivery* Daemondan, Yellowtiger, and Baine comes into the waiting room. Yellowtiger: In all my live, since Venus' father pass, I didn't think she be having a family. Daemondan: I thought for a while she would. *He blinks.* Yellowtiger:'''Brother. '''Baine: *sits down, smiling*I'm just happy for them both ^^ Volco: Me too! I cant believe I'll be an uncle ^^; Venus:*In her room, panting heavily.* Thunder Punch: *Venus just grab my hand as tight as you can and push, Im here. Venus: *Tears form, grabbing onto Thunder Punch's hand tightly and pushed, whimpering a little* Thunder Punch: It's ok, I'm here Venus. Now push. Venus: *gripping his hand tightly as she pushes, panting heavily.* Thunder Punch: That's it now...*trying not to faint* The Doctor: *holds the child* It's a boy! Venus:*soften her grip on Thunder punch's hand, panting heavily.* Thunder Punch: Venus. Your a mother *kisses her forehead as the doctor places the baby in her arms* Venus:*Smiles weakly, holding the baby boy happily.* Thunder Punch: *looking at the infant* what you gonna name him? Venus:*Smiles a little* I never really got a chance to think names... Thunder Punch: *grinning as he rubs the infants hair* I want him to have a normal name unlike my Vexian one...How about Theroy? That was my original name given by my real parents. I wouldn't want that name to be put to waste *kisses Venus and the baby* Venus:*she smiles sweetly* Then Theroy it is. It's a very lovely name, Thunder Punch. *holding the infant.* Thunder Punch: *grinning as he pets his son's head* He has my hair and your eyes *in the waiting room* Blue Jay: *pacing back and forth* When are we gonna see the baby? Dark Storm: Calm down Blue. Venus just had a baby so she's exhausted. Well see the baby soon. Baine: Dark Storm is right, Venus is most likely exhausted; having bring her first time and all. Through, I thought she was going to have a second one.... Yellowtiger: Maybe later on in the hospital she will have a second one. *She was chilling on the wall* So, Dark storm, how is Ebony? Dark Storm: Shes doing fine. Now that the monster gems don't exist I'm free from my curse. *folds his arms and closes his eyes* Im thinking about getting married soon too. Lemony: Everone is growing up so fast ^^;. I remember when we were just kids still fighting Dr. Eco and now we'er here waiting on the babies. Vallery: I hope Venus will be ok. Is she having twins? *holds Rodney's hand* Baine: No, she isn't having twins or we be hearing more. *she had a sweatdrop* Yellowtiger: *she groans* Why can't I get a lover! *She glares at Daemondan, puffing her cheek* You got a girlfriend! Daemondan: Yea, but that's because I help her, and she's cute... *blushes a little* Yellowtiger: *Grunts, sitting on the floor now* Baine: *giggles, before smiling at Dark Storm* Ah, good to hear that, I'm sure you and Ebony would be a lovely married couple. *smiles sweetly* Dark Storm: *blushes a bit* Thanks, she should be getting her too. Wing:*smiling pointing at Hanna* Hey Baine. Hanna's pregnant too! She has a girl on the way. You wouldn't guess who the father is. Baine: Really!? *looks to Hanna* Who? *she blinks* Fire Arm: *grits his teeth* It's Dark Ace... Ebony: *opens the door, blinking as she walks to Dark Storm and hugs him*sorry for being late... Dark Storm: *hugs her close* It's ok. I'm glad you made it. Ebony: *Blushes a little, smiling as she lay her head on his shoulder* Dark Storm:' *holding Ebony close smiling* Baine: *confuse in why Fire Arm grits his teeth* What's the problem with that? I'm sorry, I just don't seem to understand where that is going... Ruza: *Has a sweatdrop* Fire Arm: dark Ace is in Vexia's strongest prison for helping free Kron and becoming a ruthless leader. He may have changed his ways before giving himself in but what he's done I can't forgive. Hanna Loves him but his crimes won't convince me. Hanna: *smiles* He said he's sorry and that's enough for me. Besides in a few more weeks I'll have his child. *looks at Fire Arm and smiles* You may be mad at Ace but you and the rest of us care about my future child. And we're here today for T.P's. Jacob: Yea Fire Arm. Lighten up ^^; Well be able to see the baby soon too. *looks at the nursery window waiting to see the baby* Baine: Be happy he turn himself in, Fire Arm. And beside, are you not trying to live your happy life with Ruza? Ruza: *Blushes, smiling* Fire Arm: *cools off and holds Ruza* Yes. I'll try to be less hot headed Ruza: But that's one of the things I love about you, Fire Arm. Hot headed because you care. *hugs him happily* *The doctors put a small child in the nursery with blue hair and black dots on his fur as he sleeps peacefully* Mai: That's the baby! Baine: *Gasps in amazement* His cute! *goes to the window quietly*aaah, so cute. Yellowtiger: *Grins, leaping onto her feet and going to the window* Hehe! Thunder Punch's kid for sure! Daemondan: *smiles, chuckling lightly.* *the baby sneezes and causes an electrical power outage for about 4 seconds* Wing: Yep that's his son alright -_- Volco: it's funny that big brother did the same thing when mom and dad found him. X) Mimi: Awww! He even has Venus's eyes! Yellowtiger: *Chuckles, smiling*Heh! He'll be just like his father, I bet ya! Daemondan: *Has a sweatdrop* Baine: *smiles sweetly* I wonder what his Sister is going to be like. Fire Arm: Let's hope she'll be like her mother. Two Thunder Punchs are bad enough -_- Yellowtiger: *smirks* Or maybe she be like Thunder Punch, but the alter version. Baine: *confuse*what do you mean by that, Yellowtiger? Yellowtiger: Like, his daughter is smarter than him and isn't annoying! Blue Jay: *chuckles and smiles* That'll be the day. A mongoose smarter than me, the Aviano King. Vallery: Awwww, he's just too cute! *Thunder Punch enters the nursery room* Thunder Punch: Hey guys. Yellowtiger: *Grins* Yo! Thunder Punch: I see your all fawning over Theroy *smiles as he points to the baby* Yellowtiger: Heh, cool name you gave him! Baine: *humming a quiet melody to Theroy, not hearing Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch: Thx! Its the original name my father gave me and I didn't want that name to go to waste. Fire Arm: So are you going to take the kid home? Thunder Punch: No, Venus is very tired. Yellowtiger: Yea, and Baine said something about Venus having another one soon or something like that. Baine: *Humming.* Thunder Punch: That too. *looks at everyone* Thanks again for coming to see Theroy. Venus and I have such great friends. Baine: *smiles, standing up* Your welcome Thunder Punch. If you ever need help with putting the babies to sleep, you can always have Venus call me. *she pulls out a cell phone* I know your not good with anything highly advance, Thunder Punch ^^ Thunder Punch: *looks at the phone like is the newest type of technology and smiles* Yep, you know me so well. We'll have to say in here for another year since the doctor wants to check on Venus and another upcoming child so if you guys want you can leave when Venus' check ups are done and when she can see al of you. Rodney: Sounds like a plan. I want to meet this women of yours. *pats T.P's back with tremendous force but doesn't know it* She has to be amassing to love a thunder idiot like yourself. Baine: *Has a sweatdrop* Um.... Thunder Punch: *looks at Baine* Yes Baine? Baine: I would like it if you ask the doctors to let me help. Venus might not be able to sleep some nights, so me singing to her will help her sleep. We want her to have all the energy she can get. *she smiles* Thunder Punch: Yes, that would be most helpful. Thank you Baine. *smiles* Fire Arm: Me and Ruza will stay here in möbius too. If you need anything ask us. That's why we're staying of corse * holds Ruza and smiles* Blue Jay: I need to go back to take care of my tribe but I'll come back often to cheak. *smiles as he waves goodbye and leaves the hospital* Baine: *she smiles sweetly* Your welcome, and I'm sure your son would love to hear my lullabies. Ruza: *smiles, hugging Fire Arm* Ebony: *looks to Dark Storm* What shall we do? Dark Storm: *holds Ebony* We'll stay in möbius too. When Venus has her kids we can start our wedding plans too. Ebony: *smiles, nodding as she hugs Dark storm* Alright. The Doctor: *walks in* Thunder Punch, you and your friends can see Venus now. Baine: *smiles*Ah, that's good to hear. Yellowtiger: Alright! Thunder Punch: Come in, Venus would love to see you all Baine: *nods, coming into Venus' room* Hey Venus. Venus: *smiles* Hello, Baine. Thunder Punch: *walks over to Venus and hugs here* You doing alright? Venus: *nods* I'm doing good, Thunder Punch. *hugs him.* Lemony: Hey Venus! We saw your baby boy. He looks exactly like your lover over there. *smiles* Fire Arm: *holding Ruza* He also has your eyes and spots. I think he'll be more well mannered than my brother Thunder Punch: Your funny Firemo. *kisses Venus* I'm always well mannerd to Venus. Wing: I'm just happy that I'm able to see you two again. The new baby makes the whole trip more spectacular. ^^; Venus: *giggles softly, smiling* Agree. *hugging Thunder Punch gently.* Mimi: So are you really staying in this hospital for a year waiting on the new baby? Dark Storm: Yes, that's seems rather long. Venus: *she nods* They say I have to, to make sure the baby is health and all. Their scared that the unborn baby might become sick or ill due to how close it is coming after losing the support of the others... Baine: *smiles*I'm sure your second baby will be as health as your firstborn, Venus. Venus: *smiles* Thank you Baine. 'It's A Girl!' *its been a year and it's Theroy's 1st birthday and the new birthday of his about to be born sister* Thunder Punch: Venus! Deep Breaths! *holding Venus' hand* *everybody else is in the nursery with baby Theroy waiting on the new arrival Venus: *whimpers, trying to take deep breaths as she holds tightly on Thunder Punch* Baine: *Humming as she had Baby Theroy in her arms* Fire Arm: *is in the nursery with Ruza* Looks like child #2 is on the way Hanna: *holding her own child* Thunder Punch's family keeps growing ^^ Wing: *looks at Theroy in Baine's arms* He's gotten so big since we last saw him too. * Back inside the delivery room* Thunder Punch: Come on Venus, I'm here. Just keep pushing, you can do it. *Thunder Punch trying to as helpful as he can* Category:Sovash stuff